


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: The occasion of the 5th school reunion
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Other(s)
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been noted that my stories leave nothing to the imagination, which is why I choose the explicit choice rating.  
> I write sex parodies. Plain and simple. If this is not your thing then read no further. My wife did urge me to write a romantic chapter here (see part six) but it bombed.

Chapter Ten.

Litha, or Midsummer Eve, is the name given to the Wiccan Sabbat.  
It is the longest day and the shortest night of the year.  
Light triumphs, but will inevitably begin to fade as Autumn approaches.

This is the time of abundance in plant and wild life, including people.  
The holiday is a joyous one too for witches and wizards, especially the males, as their masculine energies get fired up. 

This then, was the setting for Harry Potter's fifth year reunion, June 21st, 2003 at the famed school of witchcraft and wizardry known as Hogwarts.  
The grand seven story castle was empty of students who had all returned home for the Summer holidays.

Although he and Ron Weasley had never graduated, they nonetheless showed up and were happy to join all those they had known during their school years.  
And most of the remaining students in Harry's year were ones who had fought gallanty in the final battle of the so called 'Second Wizarding War' which saw the final demise of the Dark Lord. 

One of his best and most loyal of these followers was Hermione Granger, and it was she who had organised the evenings celebrations.  
It was really a diversion on her part the moment Hermione heard Harry and Ginny were engaged to be married this very Summer.

She had finally come to terms with the inevitable, that she and he were never to be a couple.  
Although she still harboured strong feelings for the famed wizard she had quickly considered her own position and had accepted that she and Ron would wed also.

She had fucked Harry on a few occasions and knew that she would fuck him again if ever the opportunity arose.  
The first time she had known him in that way had been in 2000, on her twenty first birthday no less. Although that had turned out to be a very odd affair indeed! (see part two).

Since she had taken up her position in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, Hermione had taken the opportunity of the close proximity to Harry to sleep with him on a number of occasions before he told her of his rekindled romance with Ron's sister, Ginny. (see part seven).

Ron had shared her bed for the best part of a year now, since she had relocated to London to join him at the Ministry, but he was considerably ineffective in matters of a sexual nature.  
Whereas Harry was hot indeed and had always brought her to orgasm.  
Ginny was one very lucky witch, she thought with a twinge of downright jealousy.

By her own admission the seemingly angelic Hermione had become an insatiable young female the minute she had reached adulthood, and Harry Potter easily brought out the tiger in her. 

She had combined her return to Hogwarts to finish her OWLS, with sowing her wild oats, and in turn had acquired a reputation for being an easy lay. 

What the hell, she loved sex and had no guilt or remorse as she welcomed male and female alike in her bed.  
She was a shameless flirt, a sultry minx, and an insatiable vixen between the sheets. 

Things had slowed up some now she was a more mature twenty two year old, and she and Ron had moved into a modest apartment close to Harry and the Ministry. The pair of young wizards were doing sterling work in the transformation of the Auror Department there.

She had put all her energy into the reunion and the Muggle born witch had decided on a whim to have a masquerade theme, and all were expected to appear in period costume and masks. 

She had laid on lashings of food and drink with the help of the House-eves. All day the kitchens under the Great Hall smelled of cooking. The tables abounded with such savoury dishes as pumpkin pasties, steak and kidney pies, and even corned beef sandwiches courtesy of Ron's mother.

And all served on golden plates that glittered under the flickering light of thousands of lit candles that magically floated in midair over the long tables. 

Sweet servings included Lupin's chocolate mousse, cauldron cakes and treacle tarts. A particular favourite of Harry's.

Drinks served up in golden goblets included butterbeer, naturally, plus elderflower wine, gillywater, mead, and redcurrant rum. 

Hermione had arranged a small music ensemble conducted by the half goblin, Professor Filius Flitwick, who entertained the guests with dance music and the waltz.

As the guests duly arrived at the hour of seven Emma smiled proudly at the awe inspiring main hall as she walked arm in arm with Ron through the double doors.

Her face was adorned with a Half Verona Mask in silver and black and she had pinned her long hair back on top of her head.  
She looked radiant in her cream coloured gown with the mesh sleeves and low neck line, and many heads turned in her direction. 

Beside her, Ron was considerably well dressed, thanks to his better half, and looked quite dashing in a snug black eye mask and a Victorian Gothic Vampire costume.  
As they came into view of the food spread out on the tables Ron's eyes popped out of his head.  
He released Hermione's arm and ran off to the nearest table.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff!"

Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling in despair as Ron dived in to the bountiful feast.

"Oh Ron, you're always hungry!"

A pity he didn't apply the same enthusiasm for eating her pussy, she sighed in resignation.

It was then that she saw Ron's sister waving at her with her fiance on her arm.  
Hermione rushed over and gave her and Harry a big hug and stood back to admire their chosen costumes. 

Ginny had a velvet cat mask which went well with her floor length black velvet dress.  
Harry had a jester type mask that hid most of his face and the front part of his head. He had chosen an amusing Venetian Harlequin costume with black and white patterned diamonds on his waist length tunic, and three quarter pants. 

Harry looked past Hermione up at the vacant high table with the throne chair that had belonged to his beloved head teacher, Albus Dumbledore, and felt a lump in his throat.

"Hermione! You look amazing," said an admiring Ginny. 

"Thanks, you too. So, how are you? I'm glad you both could make it. Five years! Gosh!"

"I know," gushed Ginny. Then she smiled demurely as she added. "Of course, I was just a slip of a thing."

"Where's Ron?" Asked Harry through his thick mask.

"Where do you think? Check out the food tables." She gestured over her shoulder with a thumb.

Harry wandered off and Ginny and Hermione were left to welcome old friends and guests. 

Neville was there with his date for the night, Hannah Abbott.  
Luna Lovegood had flown in from her never ending globe trotting with the Irish half blood wizard Seamus Finnian.  
More followed in masks and costumes, Susan Bones, the Patil twin sisters, and even Cho Chang with a very tall date.

"Do you think Draco is here?" Wondered Ginny, biting her lip under her mask.

"I heard he is daring to show up with Pansy Parkinson. Wouldn't put it past them." 

Not much had been heard of Draco Malfoy since the death of the Dark Lord and the disgrace of he and his family.  
The Slytherin House member had quickly made enemies of Harry and all his friends, and was a coward, a bully, and a snobbish bigot. 

As a result of Voldemort's death Draco and his direct family, loyal followers of the Dark Lord, were all spared life imprisonment in Azkaban due to their dramatic change of sides.

The last time she had met him had been the unfortunate occasion when he had visited Hogwarts in November 2000, on a mission to trace a rare book on alchemy to add to his personal collection. 

In a truly bizarre twist the pair of them had surrendered to their primal urges and they had done the dirty deed, much to her chagrin. (See part three).

After the tables had been drawn back so as to make room for dancing, Hermione saw the figure of Harry in the Harlequin costume leaning against a stone pillar, alone.  
She slid in beside him and her flowery fragrance filled his nostrils.

"So, congratulations on your upcoming wedding."

"Thanks. I thought it was the right time to settle down."

"I'm sure you will make Ginny very happy."

It was hard to look into his eyes or see his famous scar, or even read his expression. But Hermione hoped he felt just a glimmer of the sadness that she had at the inevitable news. 

"It was meant to be, Hemione. I trust you agree."

She shuffled on her three inch heels and pouted with an acute disappointment.

"I suppose. Did you ever harbour any feelings for me? Or was it just lust for my body?"

"Hermione! I could never, you know, unless I had a certain. Certain."

"Need to ravish me?"

"Affection, yes. A certain affection. It's different with Ginny. We share so many things."

"Right, like bodily fluids."

"We all have to grow up. I'm sure Ron will make you very happy."

"Humph!"

Harry peered out through the small eye holes of his mask as he looked at his groin being sensuously groped and fondled. 

"For the love of Merlin! Will you behave!"

"Meet me in the Viaduct Courtyard, Harry. I simply must have you one last time." 

"I don't know. Maybe we should..."

Harry paused as he gazed at the trim figure of what was probably his best friend. She resembled a princess from some fairy tale and he felt a knot in his belly as tried to avert his eyes from the desirable vixen.

"I'll be waiting." 

Hermione tottered out quickly with her dress up in her hands as she hurried off to the covered stone cloister.  
During the final battle the courtyard had been heavily damaged but had since been repaired magically.  
She looked out at the castle grounds that were dimly lit and lifted her chin up. 

The sun was still visible as it slowly dipped in the clear sky and she inhaled the night air through her mask.  
She waited patiently until behind her came the sound of footfalls scraping across the stone floor and a thrill of anticipation ran down her spine.  
She turned side on and this move revealed her bare left thigh to the man who had joined her. 

"I knew you would come."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew you would come."

He stood stock still as a waft of a breeze blew across the cloister with a whisper across the girls cheek. 

"You don't say much, do you?" She asked as he spoke no words to her. 

She noted his heaving chest under his Harlequin tunic and her own heart beat loudly as she let him drink in her brazen gown.

He answered her by gripping the small of her back and drawing her body roughly to his.  
Hermione gasped but put up no resistance as the silent man lifted up the front of her dress and clamped his right hand to her desirable mons.  
She glanced down to see his manhood stir under his pants and form a very visible bump on his left side.

"OH!"

Hermione yelped as her skimpy underwear was torn asunder so that her silent admirer could feast on the deep V of her bald pussy with the captivating slit.  
Unable to kiss properly with their chosen masks they made do with bumping heads and panting hard. 

All the while the lust crazed witch humped his hand which stroked and fingered her heated muff urgently.  
He pushed his pelvis forwards and Hermione hugged his upper body as his pronounced erection lodged firmly in her parted thighs under her opened up dress.

"Harry." She croaked with a dry throat.

His hand left her moistening sex and travelled across her flat belly in an upward direction.  
She murmured under her mask as he wrenched down the neck of her dress and cupped her pert left breast, now with a very erect nipple.

Hermione shivered in ecstasy as he pinched and thumbed her hard nub and her thighs made scissor motions as her quim dampened and moistened her inner thighs.  
He blew air on her exposed nipples that puckered and hardened like they always did. 

Then his hands were everywhere. Stroking both of her breasts, gliding up and down her sides, and further inside to her heated loins.  
The resulting arousal made her juices pool between her upper legs and her lower body undulated with her desperation for his cock. 

She yelped a second time as she was unceremoniously spun around to gaze out across the grounds.  
Her dress was lifted up high over her narrow back and she felt her fabulously taut bottom smoothed out with two hot palms.

In this lewd stance Hermione knew that her puffy labia were in perfect view from between her splayed thighs.  
Her every breath yearned for him to take her right there, nothing else existed but him.

She felt the roughness of his tunic on her tail bone and the glorious sensation of his bared groin against her backside as he lowered his pants.

Her head dipped as her pussy lips were spread and a fat spongy cock head popped inside the steamy dark entrance of her damp beaver.

Her legs naturally widened and she pointed the tips of her shoes into the floor as she braced herself for the sublime penetration to follow.  
He toyed with her by pulling back and merely running his solid shaft up and down her vertical smile. 

"You tease, Harry. Fuck me, just one last time, for goodness sake." 

The night light was dim by now yet no others had so far chanced upon them out on the stone cloister.  
There was a brief pause and then he gripped the fronts of her thighs and thrust full length into her.

"Merlin's beard!"

Hermione felt light headed as she had an instant orgasm from the sudden and glorious intrusion.  
She balanced on wobbly pins as she was hammered hard and fast for a fantastic sixty seconds.  
Her arms stretched out fully ahead as their bodies slammed together in unleashed desire and raw lust.  
He had his hands on her shoulders and his thrusts were so fierce that it made her tits bounce wildly. 

He stopped momentarily and his hot breath misted up on the nape of her neck as he bent over her back.  
Still he did not speak, only the rasp of his exhalations could be heard in the night air.

"Harry. Please?"

Hermione was suddenly thrust upwards as he jacked his hips and filled her sopping box with his entire length.  
She stifled a selfish sob as she realised this may very well be the final time she would ever feel that magnificent organ inside her. 

Fuck! He was so hard, so big! His dick did things inside her that no other had even come close to emulating. 

He fucked her hard, brutally, arching inside her as she moaned accordingly. Ron could never match this in a hundred years she contemplated as she was pounded relentlessly. 

"Harry! Damn you! I love it!"

Momentarily startled Hermione yelled out as her left leg was hoisted up to the level of her hip and held firmly in the crook of his elbow.  
With her legs out wide she received powerful lunges that made her cry out beneath her disheveled mask.

This was no gentle fuck, but an audacious thrashing of her cunt.  
And in her lecherous craving for him she sobbed his name over and over as he dripped sweat onto her bared backside.

Her second climax milked his ardent organ and he threw his head back as his feverish pace slowed and then ceased. 

He growled in an almost animalistic way as he pulled out of her slick tunnel and came on her smooth cheeks.  
Globes of white cum splattered her bottom and then slowly dribbled down her slit to the insides of her thighs. 

His panting drowned out her breathless whimpering as her leg was released and they both swayed on unsteady feet on the stone floor.

The sound of people singing and chanting then could be heard vaguely from the Great Hall.

"Rose leaves, rose leaves, roses that I strew."

"It's midnight." Uttered Hermione as she recognised the words. 

Hermione straightened up and observed her lover tuck his wilting dick into his pants and smooth out his tunic.  
He paused and looked at her, seemingly without any sense of awareness or regard.  
For a scary minute Hermione wasn't quite sure who was staring back at her. 

He turned and headed back, and as she was left alone she came crashing back to earth.  
Her hair was loose and tangled. Perspiration dappled her brow, and her once elegant dress had been torn asunder from her neck to her navel. 

With a quick step she hurried back to the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory where she had left her wand.  
She gripped in her right fist until her knuckles went white and made a rapid hand movement, chanting the incantation for the Mending Charm.

"Reparo!"

Her ruined dress seamlessly mended and she even had her hair stylishly coiled up on her head.

She took in a sharp intake of breath and returned to the lively hall where the Summer Solstice Circle Dance was in full swing. 

The female witches were scattering rose petals everywhere as they sang.

"Rose leaves I strew, he that will love me, come after me now."

Hermione saw Ron with his sister and Harry who were watching the proceedings.

"Hermione! Where the bloody hell have you been? You're missing the dance."

"SO, sorry! I got a bit tangled up."

She took an especially hard look at Harry who finally decided to lift his mask off his face.  
He still wore his glasses which were quite misted up on the bridge of his nose.

"Rather hot in here, I may go outside for a bit. Coming Gin?"

"I told you ages ago to get some fresh air. You've been stuck to my side like glue all night."

Hermione listened to Ginny's words and felt a cold sweat grip her.  
As she watched the couple and Ron head outside her mind raced.

Had Harry been inside the whole time?

As she began to tremble with a surge of overwhelming panic she surveyed the rest of the guests who were laughing and dancing.

And there he was.

ANOTHER in a Harlequin tunic and Venetian jester mask. This mystery man and Harry could easily pass as twins!  
Same height and similar build. 

Hermione felt her heart beat like a hammer in her chest and she groped and blinked as she sought a chair to sit in.  
She lifted her weary head once more and gasped as Harlequin Two passed within three feet of her, a female hugging his arm tightly.

There was no doubt in her mind that it was THIS person who had ravished her so not half an hour before. 

She looked hard with unbelieving eyes but he had gone.  
As she slumped in her seat Hermione came to the conclusion that she just HAD to know who had taken her in such a fashion.  
She shook her head as she recalled every second of what had just occurred.

How she had loved the glorious and thick cock that had flooded her body with delirious shockwaves.  
How he had given her delicious sensations throughout her body, how she had felt every ripple of his rock hard shaft slide back and forth in her very wet pussy.  
And the effortless way he had brought her to orgasm, not once but TWICE.  
She put her hand to her mouth as she relived that delightful plunging member pulsating inside her before spilling out over her in a river of cum.

And to top it all she had only had the briefest glimpse of his prodigious length during the entire time!

No, she simply had to know who this mystery lover was. And she knew just how to find out.

x 

The time turner worked on Novikov's self consistency principle. This principle enabled the person wearing the magical device to go back a certain amount of time for the duration of five hours.

Hermione Grainger still had hers from the time that Minerva McGonagall had given it to her so that she could attend more than one class simultaneously.

She had secreted the gold pendant in the old office of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Rooms she had procured on her stay in Hogwarts after her return at the end of '98.  
The first thing she did after her down to earth bump was to retrieve the much needed device. 

The party had ended around one in the morning and as she helped Ron collapse on their bed in a drunken stupor she quietly returned to the Great Hall.

The floors were covered in all sorts of debris. Rose petals, spilled goblets, food dishes, and the odd shoe.  
Still in her cream dress she stood in a darkened corner and fingered the time turner that hung around her neck.  
She took a deep breath and then spun the tiny hourglass in the center of the turner twice.

Immediately shapes and figures rushed by her at a terrific speed, and muted sounds and sped up voices filled her ears.  
The strange experience of time travel suddenly stopped when she had successfully gone back to two hours before. 

She stepped back into the shadows and looked out at the reunion in full swing. She laughed at the sight of Ron sitting back with a bloated belly and the remains of several cauldron cakes at his feet.

Luna Lovegood was being swept off her feet as she danced a waltz in the arms of a masked man in a red cloak. 

The musicians were in full flight and the diminutive figure of Flitwick waved his baton in a flurry of arms.

There now were Harry and Ginny, huddled together and whispering sweet nothings to each other.  
Then came the extraordinary vision of herself, resplendent in her dress and unique mask, stepping up to Harry as Ginny went to replenish their drinks.

She saw Harry and she in conversation and this must have been the time she had pleaded for him to pleasure her one very last time.

Her eyes fixed on herself as she hurried outside, and it was then that her line of vision came across the other man in the Harlequin costume.  
Hermione saw him look at her heels as she ventured out to the courtyard, and then saw him whisper something to his date.

As the fellow followed her outside, so did she, taking great care not to be seen by anyone.  
Ten minutes later she looked on incredulously as Harlequin had her dress up and his hand up her snatch.

Even more remarkable was the moment when he had her up against the edge of the wall and began to fuck her brains out from behind as she screamed and wailed in delight.

With her fist lodged in her mouth, Hermione stayed rooted to the spot until the man ejaculated over her pert derriere and then left her dripping with his cum. He had turned his back on her and then walked close by to where the future Hermione stood watching.

Hidden in the shadows her eyes went wide when the man lifted his mask off to mop his wet brow.  
His face was lit for the most fleeting of moments as he stood a mere ten feet from her, and his silvery hair and trim beard were revealed.

Hermione had to tilt her head back lest she throw up as she finally discovered the man's identity.

DRACO!! 

To be continued...


End file.
